


To Please You

by Mieldyne



Category: Castlevania 白夜の協奏曲 | Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sensuality, Vampire Bites, Vampires, vampire hunter/vampire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: Maxim turns out to have been completely turned into a vampire, regardless of saving him. So he and Juste make the best of it.





	To Please You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanzelotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanzelotti/gifts).



> Part of a "What if...?" idea in which Maxim remains cursed and goes full vampire.

It’s something that they never anticipated, but learned to gradually live with… Maxim’s turning. The vampirism was only supposed to be temporary, fueled by the remains of Dracula and part of that entity that was born from the power within. Yet here Maxim is, holding his beloved closer as he listens to his heartbeat, flicking his tongue over the sharp fangs fully presented. He’s on his knees, seated between Juste’s legs as he carefully traced that eager tongue along a particularly large vein upon the hunter’s naked thigh, an encouraging hand in his dark tresses.

They made the most of his sudden transformation, with Juste preventing Maxim from harming others and rescued him from being eliminated when his family had found out about what he’s become. With the promise of giving Maxim all the care he’ll ever need, the young man was spared yet they kept a close eye on him. But tonight they are completely alone, just so that the young vampire can freely expose his other side. 

Juste tells him to indulge himself, to take just what he needed and not a drop more. That tongue has been practiced and disciplined just as much as the fangs were. Those red-tinting blue eyes gaze up at the hunter, allowing his chin to be raised and momentarily denying him the meal he felt he should have. The soft material of his glove was no match for the sharpness of a fang his thumb slid against, Juste purposefully allowing his flesh to be punctured and giving Maxim only a couple of teasing drops. He wondered just how did he taste to Maxim?

“I must be delicious… you keep pushing the limits that I gave you. Last time, you purposefully bit me again when I told you not to.” Juste speaks softly, no anger or annoyance in his voice as he observes his lover’s blissful expression and the way he leans close to chase after that wounded finger for more. But the pale haired Belmont brings Maxim’s attention back to his awaiting thigh, smearing ichor over his creamy skin, free of scars until now. He smiles as Maxim’s lips glide right over the area marked, gasping loudly as the sting of those teeth sinking into his flesh renders him tense and shuddering. They can both feel some sort of high whenever they share a moment like this, something about a vampire’s bite being so utterly pleasurable when he wants it to be, to keep his victim from fighting back and the wound freely bleeding.

“Yes, aah… So good.” Juste drawls out, sinking deeper into his armchair and petting Maxim’s hair in approval. He doesn’t care about the evidence being dotted all across his skin, his beloved knows where he can and cannot give his vampiric kisses. Not until he gets explicit permission from the currently reclining hunter now. Maxim is quite focused on his task of both taking what he needs and giving to Juste what he desires for, his clawed hands kneading the supple flesh on either leg. His tongue doesn’t catch everything, leaving lines of red steadily dripping down moonlight flesh and causing it to glisten in the candlelight. With the bite freely bleeding, Maxim chose to flatten his red tongue over those lines, smearing the liquid across Juste’s skin and his own mouth and chin. This was something that Juste disapproved of at times, yet when he speaks again, panting and fingers trembling as he stares back down at his beloved, he doesn’t sound cross.

“Look at you, again… Ah, my love, you are beautiful.” Juste speaks so softly between breaths, curling his fingers under his partner’s bloodied chin and sinks further. Maxim grins as he licks his lips of the hunter’s blood, watching his every move and feeling accomplished once again. This is how he wishes to see Juste as much as he can, drunk on the venom in his bite, relaxed and amenable. Juste is under his spell momentarily, even when he’s certain that Juste is quite trained in the art of warding himself from attacks on the mind. Maxim wouldn’t dare try to test it anyway, keeping things physical and sensual - he’s going to have Juste turn to putty soon doing just that. More bites, touching him in sensitive places other than the obvious, which Maxim notes is tempting him for attention as well. 

Both of Juste’s hands are in his hair now, trying to get him to make a decision without speaking. To go back to that thigh wound? Give his arousal some tender loving care? Maybe find another place to lay another kiss? Just anything, and the Belmont needs it to be done soon, by the way he’s becoming so eager to choose for him. Maxim isn’t having any of that this time, dear, as he rises from his spot on the floor, hands in his hair sliding away and lazily flop to the arms of the chair, and stare longingly into those heavy lidded pale eyes. Only then does he speak for the first time since they started.

“Your neck.” He suggests, moving his claws from those thighs to ghost over Juste’s cock to tease, but never actually touches it as they pass, and slide up and around that thin neck. Juste doesn’t stop him, but makes a small keening sound as he shifts in place. 

“I want others to know for sure.” Maxim has been told to bite in various places, but they all were able to be easily hidden without too much effort. He isn’t sure if Juste wants them to be hidden, to have people around them  _ wonder _ about what goes on between the two when they are alone. He  _ does _ know that he has the urge to mark Juste there, where his long fingers are caressing, his ears listening to the blood rushing through those veins almost like a song, calling to him. But he knows he has to wait. Juste never lost control here, even when Maxim is in a position where he could very well take what he wants this time, and maybe he could get over his partner covering up the evidence with a scarf.

That’s when the Belmont seizes those wrists as gently as possible, yet firm enough to let the vampire know to either let go or not try and choke him. Almost apologetically, Maxim silently releases his grip and leans further against him, climbing on top of the armchair with Juste. He can see it in the man’s expression that he’s contemplating it, turning the idea over in his head for a quick moment. 

“And you’re wanting me to not cover it up, is that right?” Juste’s voice reveals a bit of nervousness, a break in his cool demeanor that he’s been holding onto since before they started. It’s not a façade that he had been keeping up, but something they both enjoyed seeing in him when they were alone. Otherwise, even Juste gets bashful at times, should the risk of someone walking in on them and making things worse. The newly turned vampire had been pushed in the past, now it’s his turn to see how far he could take his love. One step at a time.

Maxim nods slowly, threading his hands into his lover’s long, soft hair and staring deeply into his eyes. Juste’s grip then disappears from the vampire’s wrists to find a better place to grip, reaching around Maxim’s hips and palming firm flesh.

“You may.” Is Juste’s answer at last, right before he feels Maxim pull and push away the collar around his shoulders and kiss him. Maxim joins in on the touching as well, but it’s the turned friend’s moment to gain the upper hand, which was so freely offered to him. He wants to make sure that Juste feels good even if he’ll be losing just a bit more blood than usual tonight. He’ll get his beloved to come, arching his back and crying out just by Maxim’s bites alone. Ignoring Juste’s cock for now, he glides his hands over those prominent grooves on the Belmont’s hips and taps his claws against perfect creamy skin once more, never once puncturing the surface. Yet he holds Juste’s hips firmly, preventing their bodies from ever joining together there, and presses his lips against the pulse along the man’s awaiting neck.

The hunter isn’t as nervous as he once was, yet the slightest hint of hesitation in his movements afterward, the shudder in his shoulders, gave Maxim a clue. But he won’t allow Juste to worry, the trust reforged between them would ensure that Maxim will not take more than he should and if so, he knows he will allow Juste to enact discipline. His lips curl into a smile as he breathes in, sliding an arm around the small of his partner’s back as he coaxes the pale beauty to arch and relax. A neck bite can’t be any more intimate than one done on the thigh! But to either of them it seems that it is, or even more so, even with the risk still high. Soon, everyone will know, without a doubt, just who loves Juste Belmont. With one last kiss and the worrying of the flesh with this tongue, the vampire whispers something so low that Juste isn’t sure he caught all of that.

Then Maxim sinks his teeth in.

Arms clothed in red quickly find their way towards the owner’s partner, grasping onto the man and almost praising him for doing it. Blood pools at the wound Maxim made which will flow until he is satisfied, which isn’t very long. The brunet’s love for this man is much greater than his greed, even when doing the latter could net him more of the delicious sounds Juste is making. He allows those bare, pale legs cage him tightly, feeling the human male shudder. It won’t be long now, even as the hunter is doing his best to hold off. A small whimper, but not of distress, erupts from his partner’s throat, desperate for touch. So Maxim gives it to him at last, relieving tension in the hunter and feels him melt under his touch.

He knows that in this state, Juste has made himself quite vulnerable. Even with a bite on the leg, Juste could definitely still quickly gain the upper hand. One bite isn’t enough to bring a Belmont down, but several bites - each with a fresh injection of venom - can numb even the most god-blessed and gifted warrior around. But this here is what Maxim knows is something special, that he’s trusted enough to perform this act for his beloved. The former human has been trained, in a way, to suppress the urge to kill, to learn his greedy fledgling vampire mind that he can have more should he wait, have patience and not gorge himself. Thus, killing Juste. A day like that has not happened yet, and never will be. Not when he can still feel hurt, and most definitely love.

Maxim slides his fangs out slowly as to not tear flesh, and drags his tongue over the weeping puncture wounds left behind. He can see those veins from under that beautiful porcelain skin, every pulse and movement of Juste as he breathes in deep and rocks against his partner. The dark vampire would have ruined him, should it be asked of him. Just enough to feel it even after the scene ends, stinging underneath Juste’s clothes and wrenching a lovely expression from him as soon as the dulled pain would return. This is enough for now, though, as Maxim maintains a steady pace, clawed hands carefully slide over the blushing hood, the head of Juste’s cock revealing itself already dripping with precome.

“Ah, Maxim… kiss me again.” So demands the red cloaked hunter, breathless and near limp, whose body still struggles to fight back against the venom quickly coursing through him. The effects would last the night should they continue, and may throw Juste off schedule. Yet it doesn’t seem that he cares about missing a full day of training, and neither does the vampire who fulfills his desires. He’s firm yet gentle, proceeding with more pressure on Juste’s neck as his fingers coil completely around his erection. Maxim’s bloody kisses along collar and jawline leave shining and sticky residue, marking his beloved further. Their lips meet with passion, with force added behind the vampire’s looming figure that would have made Juste weak in the knees, were he not already reclining. He is breathless for several moments, sighing deep and crying out on just how good he’s feeling.

Maxim knows Juste won’t last long, what with the venom in him not only keeping him limp but amping up his libido, and he wishes to get it to overflowing. It isn’t hard to do, what with Juste loosening up all around him and making such sweet sounds that they both love to hear. He’s reached his limit under firm touches and stray blood seeping into his collar, which Maxim lets drip on purpose for a little added flair. He can catch hell from Juste later for it, as now he’s got a tight hold on the man, grinding and panting, pushing him over the edge with just a few words.

“Come for me, my love.” Maxim’s deep voice carries through the air in nothing but a whisper, to be heard only to Juste’s ears. The man below him holds his breath fast, catching in his chest as his body leans further back. Juste’s feet slide along the wood floor as thick, snowy eyelashes hide glistening bright gems searching through for his love. That love is going nowhere, staying with and holding Juste until he can milk every last drop of his desire, flowing all over his fingers and palm. The sweet sounds he can feel vibrate under his bloodstained lips, how warm Juste still is despite having bled for his beloved so much… It made him feel almost guilty that he wished to be finished off too, releasing that tender flesh at last.

“You are stunning.” Maxim whispers before kissing Juste’s parted lips, sharing the coppery taste with him as well. It’s nice being on top for once, not that the swordsman ever complained about allowing himself to be below Juste, both parts exited him. No matter which position he takes, Juste is made to feel good until his satisfaction is achieved, and that’s all that matters to Maxim in this moment. His beautiful rose utters soft sounds as he rides out the last waves of pleasure, speaking only when his arms are securely around his lover’s neck again.

“ _ I know. _ ” Those pale lips smirk, thin fingers brush away those dark waves from Maxim’s face and reveal those intense crimson eyes. Just like the hunter to say that, especially when it’s true, and damn anyone who believes otherwise. Maxim eagerly rolls his hips into the lying male’s, which gives him a lazy bump back in response. Without any more words, he can tell what Juste means to say now. How much they love and trust each other doesn’t even need words, only their closeness. It may take the porcelain beauty another several moments to recover and return the favor, dipping his hand into Maxim’s unfastened pants.

He could really get used to this.


End file.
